George A. Romero
George A. Romero, stars as a special zombie in the Zombies map Call of the Dead. He is also referred to as "The Director". Romero was doing research for a World War II movie when he came across Nazi documents pertaining to Element 115.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO_Z-gu880I George A. Romero being unveiled along with a quick background. Entrance George A. Romero appears via a lightning strike in the spawn area at the water to the front of the Quick Revive machine at the very beginning of the game and walks out of the smoke and sea foam. File:George_A._Romero's_entrance.jpg|George's lightning entrance As a zombie Origin George was at first human while working on a zombie movie with Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Michael Rooker. During one of the breaks due to a mistake by Michael, a real zombie crawls out of the window and snatches Romero away and later infecting him with Element 115. "Calm State" When first appearing, Romero is calmly walking around while groaning as a massive blue aura surrounds him. Sometimes when he is calmed down after attacking, he says in a scared voice "I'm okay, I'm okay", indicating he cannot control these fits of rage. He will sometimes roar, similar to his "berserk mode". This will make the zombies nearby sprint towards the player. In this state, except for the blue aura, he looks fairly human. "Berserk State" After being shot or touched, he transforms into his "Berserk State", which has him chasing the players swinging his movie light weapon, roaring spontaneously, and distracting the player from the other zombies until he is reverted to his usual state. In this state, his clothes are ripped, and the exposed flesh is rotten and decomposing. He also can electrify surrounding zombies in this state by striking the ground with his stage-light weapon, allowing the zombies to give off an electric charge if they get too close. One way to calm him down is to lead him into water and he will return to his calm state or by shooting him with the V-R11. Killing Romero Romero has very high health and it takes a lot of time and ammunition to damage him enough to retreat. A Pack-A-Punched Scavenger or M1911 works best, and an Death Machine can work an bit as well. As he gets hurt more and more, the blue aura around his Stage-light will start flicking, then if more hurt more, it changes to yellow. During this near-death state Romero's speed increases. (He will also begin to roar much more often) When finally damaged enough, he will drop on death a Death Machine power-up as well as a Random Perk Bottle, then he will retreat back into the water and return to the game after two rounds have passed. Romero will drop a Lightning Bolt power-up instead of a Death Machine if the player has the Stand-in achievement and is playing a solo game or if the player has the Ensemble Cast achievement. Upgraded Ray Guns and upgraded light machine guns work well together, along with the upgraded Scavenger. Another good way of killing Romero is when the player has 15000-25000 points to go to the box and lure Romero around while shooting him with all of the weapon's ammo and then using the mystery box again and repeating. This might take a while as some weapons are better than others. Romero's health does not increase throughout the higher rounds. His health is based on the number of players in the game. George has half a million points of health in solo, 666,666 points of health with 2 players, 833.333 points of health with 3 players and 1 million points of health with 4 players.If no proof is presented in a week, this will be deleted. Getting Rid of Romero George Romero can be made to retreat into the water for several Rounds. This is done by luring Romero into the water and then shooting him with the pack-a-punched V-R11 . He will still utter phrases from underneath the island that Quick-Revive is located on until he reemerges just as does at the beginning of the match, minus the lightning effect. Walking_Romero.jpg|Romero's (left) calm state Captura.PNG|George A. Romero attacking. Ficking light.png Weapon George A. Romero's weapon is a stage light with exposed wires protruding out of the end causing it to glow blue. The weapon takes 2 hits to down a player, or 4 hits with Juggernog. One of his main attacks is to strike the ground to electrocute players (and zombies alike), he can also use it to strike the player when close enough. Note: Romero will only use his weapon when shot by the player or when a player comes within close range. George Romero Sledgehammer.jpg|George Romero attacking with a movie studio light. Romero Full Body Shot.jpg|George Romero wielding his weapon Romero_Swing_Attack.jpg|Romero's Electrocution effect Achievements *"Quiet on the Set" - Cut the lights on the Director Gallery George_Romero_Rope.jpg|George Romero using the Zipline. File:GeorgeRomeroZombie.png|George Romero coming out of the water. TrejoEnglundRomero Callofthedead.jpg|Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, and an Un-zombified Romero in Call of the Dead callposter.jpg|George leading a pack of zombies Walking_Romero.jpg|Romero's (left) calm state Captura.PNG|George A. Romero attacking. Trivia *The scene of the trailer where George comes out of the water is a reference to his movie Land of the Dead, in which the Zombies cross the lake and come out of the water. *Insta-Kill nor a Nuke doesn't affect him. *When a Nuke has been activated, George will laugh, to mock the player since it doesn't affect him. *If any running zombies are near George, he may begin to roar violently, making the nearby zombies going into a "all sprint" which makes them run even faster than the player. *Despite the fact that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has infinite damage, George will not be killed by it (but can still be affected), this was likely put in to prevent people from simply killing George in one hit and getting the power-ups easily. References George A. Romero Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of the Dead